prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gil Arroyo
Gil Arroyo is the longtime mentor of Malcolm Bright. Arroyo’s one of the best Lieutenant around, and he expects no less from his team. Pilot. Early Life In 1998 in Upper East Side, Gil responded to The Whitly Family house about a prank. He was invited in by Dr. Martin Whitly who fixed him a cup of tea. Malcolm entered the room, and informed Gil to take out his gun, as his father was getting ready to poison him. Eventually, this led to the arrest of the wanted serial killer ‘The Surgeon.’ Pilot. Season 1 Gil Arroyo stops by to meet with his old friend Malcolm Bright. Having heard he'd been let go by the FBI and wanting to get his opinion on a murder case. He brings him to see the victim while introducing him to JT Tarmel and Dani Powell. Days later he accompanies him and Dani to the morgue. Dr. Edrisa Tanaka informs them the women had been participating in consensual BDSM. Hours later he arrives at the apartment of the suspect not long after the rest of the detectives. Only to be met outside by Danni before an explosion goes off in the building. Pilot. Soon he is informed of Malcolm's night terrors after he is almost shot by six other police officers. Malcolm insists it's time he visits his father, after determining drawings of his were at the crime scene that could belong to no one else. This eventually leads to a positive ID of Carter Berkhead. Gil arrives just in time to save Malcolm and Danni from him. Unfortunately, Malcolm had revealed he was the son of The Surgeon. While outside Gil explains to the other detectives how he came to know Malcolm. Pilot. JT and Dani were called to the crime scene by Gil, who also called in Malcolm, much to their annoyance. The crime was made more exciting by the arrival of multiple black mamba snake's when they exited the victim's mouth. Malcolm having had pet snakes as a child was able to distract them safely away from Dr. Guilfoyle. Back at headquarters, Malcolm confronted JT about his dislike for him, and they follow up on the estranged family member Liam Houser. Unfortunately, he ran into a warehouse for exotic animals for the black market. Everyone chased after him, but the chase was cut short after Malcolm got bit by a poisonous snake. Later that day Gil was contacted by Liam's lawyer, Jon Littman who agreed to full cooperation on the side of his client, provided he would be given complete immunity for his underground dealing of exotic animals. The next day Malcolm was back on his feet, and after finding out Liam had supposedly killed himself, now believed he was murdered and wanted to follow up with the family lawyer about suspicious payments. He was later informed that it was the lawyer who had been the family annihilator, even attempting to kill his own family. To celebrate a job well done Gil and Malcolm had a drink together in his office. Only for the younger man to have a poor reaction from the medication from his snakebite. Gil ordered Dani to drive him home. Annihilator. Gil and the rest of his team were called out to the forest to examine a murder victim. Malcolm showed up later and brought everyone lollipops. They quickly realized that a man had his entire brain missing. Soon finding out a lot of the victims were connected to the University's secret experiments using grad students and LSD. While working the case he was interrupted by Jessica Whitly who came to her office to talk privately. There they discuss the pending trouble Malcolm was getting into by visiting his father. Fear Response. Everyone is at a lavish New York apartment to find the dead model. JT is a fan and reveals her body was laid out in the same style as her first major advertisement magazine spread. With her now-boyfriend, Axel X as the photographer. Upon hearing Axel X is outside, Malcolm confronts him, informing him how her body was laid out. He says nothing and is escorted away by his entourage. Gil is upset with Malcolm's brass decisions. Malcolm ask for the videotapes of his mother's interrogation the night of his father's arrest. Gil declines.Designer Complicity. The next day at work, everyone discusses the case, and realize she saw her killed. Malcolm recognizes this intense stalking behavior and when Gil brings up the impromptu memorial service outside her apartment, they go back to her building. Back at the police station, JT brings up the boyfriend will be leaving for Europe soon. Malcolm insists they go to the party to head them off, but they can't get a search warrant in time. Malcolm goes to the party alone and soon able to coax Ajax outside with. They are then confronted by the real killer, a friend of Ajax. He tells Ajax to leave, and despite Malcolm's taking heat beats him to die. But before he shot, the rest of the NYPD show up and arrest them both. That night Gil stops by and finally let Malcolm see the video footage from the night his mother was arrested. Malcolm's worries are put to ease when he sees his mother's innocence at her for her and what her husband had done. Designer Complicity. Gil surprised when Malcolm shows up his office looking for more work. Insisting that a serial killer is the only thing that can calm him. He tags along to a murder of a drug dealer inside of a speakeasy. Knowing who the two men are connected to, Gil sets up a meeting with Saulo inside of a church. There he confirmed he did not kill Jacques Desir, and certainly would never cut out someone's tongue. While Dani keeps insisting it was not Estime. Later while waiting on a warrant, Gil specifically tells Dani not to get involved or talk with Estime. She goes behind his back and does exactly that. After a shoot up at the club, Gil is called, only to discover two of his team members are there. Malcolm is unfortunately very high from all the drugs that exploded beside his face and sends Dani to watch over him until he comes down. Dani arrives the next day and apologizes for her actions. The Trip. All Souls and Sadists. Gil was called to the same house as 20 years ago after a phone call from Malcolm and his mother Jessica. If he had been the lead detective back then he was once again brought into the situation, despite the personal aspect. It had received a phone call from inside his father sealed office from a man named Paul Lazar. Later Jessica was a rather shaken up and offered everyone drinks, Gail tried to calm her insisting on police protection but she refused. Malcolm soon asked him to do it anyway. Later work Malcolm was piecing together the profile of Hall and they soon arrived back at the junkyard where Malcolm quickly found his working play room underground inside of a trailer. Not long after Malcolm and Danny returned from interviewing father Leo was Malcolm sent a parcel in the mail of father Leo's hand. Gil is also there for a phone call from Paul who brought up the dead woman in a box Malcolm had always insist it was real. Outside Gil tried to comfort Malcolm for not believing him, and only hours later would scold him for chasing down a perpetrator and getting himself severely injured. He agreed to let Malcolm go on the staying and sent him home early. That night he was on the other line while Malcolm went in alone only to find out they had been tricked and Paul was never there. Family Friend. After calling Malcolm into quietly work a case of former work colleague who had committed suicide after murdering a prostitute. However, Malcolm believed it was a double murder. After meeting up with Colette’s former partner of 10 years they found out he was gay, meaning there was no way she was fair to meet the prostitute for anything sexual. The case was interrupted with the arrival of Colette would immediately kicked Malcolm off the case. Gil was very surprised when days later he called Malcolm to find out he was outside the house of Paul Lazar whose real name was Ainsley. after Malcolm hung up on him and failed to answer his phone calls he and Danny sped towards his last known location. Silent Night. Gil within the interrogation room alongside trying to pry information from Matilda about her son John Watkins a.k.a. Paul Lazar. She ignored all the questioning it was soon hauled off. Afterwards, Gil made the journey to Jessica's house where he informed her of her kidnapped son from the serial killer Paul. He then requested her permission to interrogate her has been marked into which he immediately granted. Trying to say casual Gil began questioning Martin about his former colleague Paul but became violent when Malcolm would not reveal himself. Gil then admitted Malcolm had been kidnapped by Paul. This seem to shatter merchant who strongly believed his son was now dead,and collapsed experiencing what looked like a seizure. After being woken up Gil convinced Marchand that Malcolm was most likely still alive, because he was so intelligent. Margin agreed to draw a map of the location of Paul's cabin. Alone Time. Notes References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:NYPD